Yo reencarnando en Opm
by Mr fics
Summary: Era un día como los otros estudiando informática, y escribiendo mis Fics. Hasta que cuando salí. Narrador: Fics987:ah finalmente acabe los exámenes y podré descansar un poco, bueno ahora que me compre un fonzie(papas italianas), puedo regresar a casar.
1. Yo reencarnando en opm

Era un día como los otros estudiando informática, y escribiendo mis Fics.

Hasta que cuando salí.

Narrador:

Fics987:ah finalmente acabe los exámenes y podré descansar un poco, bueno ahora que me compre un fonzie(papas italianas), puedo regresar a casar.

Narrador :

informática, y escribiendo mis Fics.

Hasta que cuando salí.

Narrador:

Fics987:ah finalmente acabe los exámenes y podré descansar un poco, bueno ahora que me compre un fonzie(papas italianas), puedo regresar a casar.

Narrador :

Pero el que yo no sabía era que habían uno delincuentes, que me esperaban, los note y agarre otro camino para regresar a casa pero llegaron y me rodearon.

Yo en mi mente:Mierda, mierda, podría escapar pero tiene cuchillos.

Yo tranquilo: ¿Que quieren? Pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Delicuentes:Saca tu dinero y dame la

Yo :Ok, pero no me hagan nada - dije tranquilo.

Yo sabía que si hubiera dado mi dinero y mi chaceta, después me hubieran matado por no denunciarlos.

Yo:me quite la chaceta y cuando se acercaron le di una patada a las pelota a uno y lo desarme agarrando el cuchillo.

El segundo casi me apuñaló pero use la chaceta envolviendo su brazo y rompiendolo, después llegaron otros dos, use el cuchillo y corte la mano a uno, pero mientras estaba luchando con ese, uno me apuñaló a la pierna.

Y después lo noquee.

Quería llamar la policía, pero mi móvil estaba en casa.

Lo que no sabía, era que sus cuchillos tenían veneno, eran 20 min y llegaba a casa.

Pero el veneno me hubiera matado, en 10 minutos, corrí pidiendo ayuda, pero todos estaban en un festival lejos.

Yo:Maldición porfavor que alguien me ayude!!! Grite sufriendo

Yo:Maldición ese cuchillo tenía veneno, eso nome lo esperaba.

Yo:Ayuda!!! QUE

Maldición, estoy perdiendo la conciencia, siento que la sangre sale, arde, pero debería haber estado en contra de mi código moral.

Yo:Dios espero no irme al infierno, y además casi había encontrado un trabajo, estoy perdiendo sensibilidad a la pierna, mi cuerpo se está volviendo pesado, estoy respirando más difícilmente, estoy perdiendo sensibilidad en todo el cuerpo.

Diablos, quisiera haber arreglado mis asuntos pendientes con esos pedazo de mierda.

BUENO hermanos, papá, mamá, adiós.

Y caí en el suelo, muriendo.

. **FIN PRIMER CAPÍTULO **


	2. Yo reencarnando en opm(9-01 18:55:44)

Era un día como los otros estudiando informática, y escribiendo mis Fics.

Hasta que cuando salí.

Narrador:

Fics987:ah finalmente acabe los exámenes y podré descansar un poco, bueno ahora que me compre un fonzie(papas italianas), puedo regresar a casar.

Narrador :

informática, y escribiendo mis Fics.

Hasta que cuando salí.

Narrador:

Fics987:ah finalmente acabe los exámenes y podré descansar un poco, bueno ahora que me compre un fonzie(papas italianas), puedo regresar a casar.

Narrador :

Pero el que yo no sabía era que habían uno delincuentes, que me esperaban, los note y agarre otro camino para regresar a casa pero llegaron y me rodearon.

Yo en mi mente:Mierda, mierda, podría escapar pero tiene cuchillos.

Yo tranquilo: ¿Que quieren? Pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Delicuentes:Saca tu dinero y dame la

Yo :Ok, pero no me hagan nada - dije tranquilo.

Yo sabía que si hubiera dado mi dinero y mi chaceta, después me hubieran matado por no denunciarlos.

Yo:me quite la chaceta y cuando se acercaron le di una patada a las pelota a uno y lo desarme agarrando el cuchillo.

El segundo casi me apuñaló pero use la chaceta envolviendo su brazo y rompiendolo, después llegaron otros dos, use el cuchillo y corte la mano a uno, pero mientras estaba luchando con ese, uno me apuñaló a la pierna.

Y después lo noquee.

Quería llamar la policía, pero mi móvil estaba en casa.

Lo que no sabía, era que sus cuchillos tenían veneno, eran 20 min y llegaba a casa.

Pero el veneno me hubiera matado, en 10 minutos, corrí pidiendo ayuda, pero todos estaban en un festival lejos.

Yo:Maldición porfavor que alguien me ayude!!! Grite sufriendo

Yo:Maldición ese cuchillo tenía veneno, eso nome lo esperaba.

Yo:Ayuda!!! QUE

Maldición, estoy perdiendo la conciencia, siento que la sangre sale, arde, pero debería haber estado en contra de mi código moral.

Yo:Dios espero no irme al infierno, y además casi había encontrado un trabajo, estoy perdiendo sensibilidad a la pierna, mi cuerpo se está volviendo pesado, estoy respirando más difícilmente, estoy perdiendo sensibilidad en todo el cuerpo.

Diablos, quisiera haber arreglado mis asuntos pendientes con esos pedazo de mierda.

BUENO hermanos, papá, mamá, adiós.

Y caí en el suelo, muriendo.

. **FIN PRIMER CAPÍTULO **


End file.
